One Night
by SetToMyHeart
Summary: Just Lemons - hard core lemons. A one-shot where Katara enters Zuko's room after an argument and ... he introduces her to the wonderful world of desire Only over 18 please. Just wanted to see what kind of reaction I can elicit from this.


Neither of them spoke, Katara couldn't move, she was rooted to the one spot. Zuko's arm was starting to get numb from his position, but he daren't move in case it frightened her away. What possessed him to say so much. He had put all his cards on the table, something he swore he would never do after seeing his parents' marriage fall apart. He was eight years older than her and would never have the same interests as her, hell he never had the same interests as her when he was younger. But she stirred up feelings inside him that he never knew he had.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed. But Katara slowly inched toward him.

"So why did I have to come to your room? Why didn't you try to find me?" Zuko stared at her.

"Because that's totally normal. Having me creep into your bedroom at five in the morning…for what…?"

"I did that."

"It's different."

"Still creepy."

"Then you can creep me out whenever you want." By now, she was standing right above him. Without any preamble, she leaned over and kissed him.

He leaned into the kiss immediately – his hands snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. She deepened the kiss and, by now, she had either leg around his waist, keeping him close as her hands snaked up his back and into his hair. She could feel his need rising but he still didn't break away from their kiss. Exploring her mouth with his tongue, he took a cue from her and also snaked one of his arms up her back and into her hair, tugging, not too hard, at whatever he could find. He pulled harder and tore away from her lips as his lips found her chin, her throat, her collarbone – anything and everything was fair game. He sucked, he kissed, he licked his way to her excitement. He leaned into his hand that was still tugging, giving him free access to anything he wanted. This wasn't anything like their first night – this was what happened when desire was kept at bay for months.

His lips inched lower, kissing the top of her breasts as she moaned with excitement. The man was a genius with his mouth. Through the thin material of her tank top he sucked on each breast, leaving Katara panting with excitement as to what he would do next. Her nipples poked through the wet spots of her tank top. Admiring his work, Zuko made his way back to her lips. She moaned as his tongue found his way around her mouth.

Not being able to take it any longer, Katara pushed him against the bed and kneeled over his whole torso with a leg on either side of him, effectively pinning him down. Not breaking away from their kiss, his rough hands found her ass; over her shorts, he alternated between kneading each buttock and giving her a soft spank eliciting a moan every time his hand made contact with her. Every movement she made was torture, she could hear his moans every time she shifted over his erection still trapped in his trousers. Grinning against his mouth she deliberately grinded against his want with slow, agonizing movements.

"You're killing me." He murmured before kissing her again. She laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." The mischievous look in her eye woke up his primal instinct. He growled and, in one fluid movement, swiftly had her underneath him. Her petit body under his bigger one, trapped between his powerful thighs instantly excited her. The smell of her arousal permeated the room.

"You think you can tease me like that?" He growled before unexpectedly leaning in for an urgent and wanton kiss. His hands found her breasts again and kneaded them into submission. Katara could feel his erection pressed against her belly and slowly moved her hands to please. He growled again and bit her lower lip.

"Nuh-uh. This is your punishment." He took both her hands and pinned them over her head with just one of his hands. Without breaking eye-contact, his other hand slowly, agonizingly slowly, made its way down her body, through her shorts, and between her sex. Her eyes widened – he touched her sex and left his hand there, waiting for her response. There was no denying it, she had soaked his hand, despite him not having removed her underwear. She was panting with excitement – no one had ever gotten her going like this. Understanding that he was waiting for her permission to go further, she bucked her hips into her waiting hand. As soon as he had received his green light, he covered her whole sex with his hand, underwear still on, and started cupping, kneading and rubbing his way to her pleasure. His other hand was getting an equal workout as she bucked against his hold, but he was still holding her down. She had closed her eyes as he stared at her moaning and biting her lower lip; she kept thrusting her hips into his wonderfully powerful hand.

He tore his gaze away from her and leaned over to give attention to her throat once more – he could feel the pulse of her carotid artery quicken. The lavish attention that she had received caused her first orgasm. It was a quiet one – her body shuddered as the orgasm escaped her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at him – he smiled back.

"Wow." A thin sheet of sweat covered his face as his hard-on continued to press against her belly. But he wasn't done with her yet.

"Wait until phase two." Katara's eyes widened.

"I think you need some attention now." Taking advantage of his lax hold on her, she escaped his clutch and quickly cupped his hard-on. Over his pyjama bottoms bottom, his member was pliable. She leaned up and licked his lips. He groaned and pressed her hand closer. She flipped him over and was on top once more.

He grinned at her.

She continued stroking and leaned over to kiss him. He kept groaning –

"More." He kept repeating over and over again. Hands stroking and hips moving, Katara was torturing him – he could feel his release pent up inside him, but he didn't want that to happen just yet. He wanted to be inside her when it happened. He sat up suddenly and grabbed her hands and placed them behind her back causing her breasts to push out. Perfect for him. Strengthening his hold, he went from breast to breast, licking and sucking along the way – her tank top was soaking by the end. Her breath was coming out in shallow pants. He could feel her wetness on his stomach.

"Zuko. More." The way she moaned his name. The way she threw his words back at him. It was too much. His primal instincts kicked in – like an animal, marking its prey, he bit down hard on the top of her breast. She yelped. He looked up at her, his grip relaxing – perhaps he had gone too far. No words were needed. She kissed him fiercely back – wanton and full of desire, she grinded her hips against him. This was the type of foreplay she wanted – this was the type of foreplay she liked.

"I need you!" She whispered.

"Patience little one." He grazed his stubble across her breast, over the mark he made making her gasp. He lifted her up by her hips and threw her on her back and then bent over to kiss her.

"I think we're a little too overdressed." Something in his eyes sparkled. He pulled down her tank top, her pert breasts burst out. His eyes gleamed with happiness. Skin on skin he touched each nipple pulling them to points (not that they needed that much coercion) – they were already rock hard. He moved back to kiss her while she shimmied out of her shorts.

"Mine." He growled against her lips as he cupped her sex over her underwear. Without warning, he ripped away her underwear to reveal she was completely hairless. "Mmm, my favourite." He smiled and roughly shoved two fingers in her. Katara kept moaning, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"I need you in me now!" She moaned. Zuko shook his head.

"Play with your breasts while I take care of this." He flicked one of her nipples before handing them over to her.

While she pinched and touched her self, Zuko took care of her extremely wet sex. He curled his two fingers and continued thrusting while he played with her clit with his other thumb. Katara was thrashing on the bed, groaning and moaning, begging for more.

"You are not allowed to come until I say so." Katara begged him to change his mind. He stopped what he was doing and slapped her pussy. "If you beg me one more time, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to your room, leaving you to finish up on your own." Katara looked at him and smiled.

"Whatever you say." Zuko grinned at her.

"That's my girl." He shoved his two fingers in again and upped the rhythm of his thrusts; her clit was so big by now, her release was close. He kissed her stomach and inched lower.

"No…" She whispered. He turned up to look at her. "No-one's ever done that before." Zuko stopped everything and crawled back to her eye-level.

"Has no one ever gone down on you before?" Katara shook her head. "You're missing out. If you don't want me to, I won't. But, I've been told, it feels wonderful." Katara blushed. Zuko rubbed circles on her belly with his thumb.

"There have been so many firsts tonight, but this… this is really intimate. No?" Zuko smiled at her.

"Wait until you taste yourself on me." Katara was completely flushed by now. "If you don't want me to continue, just say no." Zuko waited for her reply. Katara gave him a quick kiss and softly pushed his head down.

As soon as his lips touched her sex she buckled. Zuko grinned and used quick, long licks to make her squirm more.

"Zuko…I….can't…please…." Her voice was broken. The boy shook his head. He took one of her nipples in his hands and pinch…hard. She bit back a scream. He shoved two fingers back inside her as sucked on her clit. Katara couldn't hold it any more, she came all over his fingers and chin. She looked down at him, a look of pure happiness mixed with a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry." Zuko smiled at her.

"Clean me up and then we can talk about your punishment. Katara sat up and noticed that he was still fully clothed while she was mostly naked – her tank top had become a line under her breasts. Zuko trailed his fingers wet with her cum all over her body before placing them on her lips. Katara held his hand in place and, without breaking eye-contact, slowly started licking his fingers clean. She then leaned forward and licked his chin clean.

When she was done, Zuko started licking the places he had left a trail of her release – it left a sweet after taste in his mouth, the perfect desert.

"You still came without my permission." Her eyes glazed over with fear and happiness.

"No hard stuff."

"How about I restrict the movement of your hands while I fuck you senseless?" Katara smiled.

"Anything you want." Zuko got off from the bed.

"The minute you feel uncomfortable, you tell me to stop, ok?" Katara nodded. She didn't think there would be anything he could do to her that would make her uncomfortable.

"Where are you going?" Zuko was walking toward his curtains.

"I need restraints." Katara felt herself getting wet again, this time with anticipation of what was to come. Zuko soon came back with a curtain rope and two clothes pins.

"Clothes pins?" Katara looked confused. Zuko looked at her mischievously.

"Sometimes I hang up pages of my thesis so that I can compare two similar pages I've written at eye-level."

"But why did you bring them here?" Zuko shushed her.

"You'll see. Remember, if it's too much, I want you to tell me and I will stop immediately." Katara nodded; her curiosity piqued.

Zuko made her go further up the bed, toward the headboard and with the rope he tied both of her hands to the first metal rod. Making sure that she was comfortable against the pillows, and that her arms weren't completely straight and that she was able to hold on to the rod, he picked up the clothes pins.

Flicking her nipples again, ensuring they were taut he clipped a clothespin on one of them. Katara's eyes widened in pain and she barely yelled before Zuko started kissing her. He leaned back and looked at her.

"Are we still good?" Katara tested her pain resistance and nodded.

The second nipple got the same treatment, but he was a little harsher. He pulled and twisted it taut making her squirm. He sucked and teased it. He finally bit down on it, making her yelp before blowing on it. When the clothespin came on, she was prepared.

"Good girl." Zuko said and kissed her fiercely. Now she was prepared – he could begin.

"This time, you are not allowed to come.

He kissed his way down to her wet folds again and continued his earlier work. Satisfied that he had gotten her wet enough, he pulled back to admire his work. He blew on her clit a few times, making her squirm in the process, and somehow satisfied he turned back to kiss her. She could feel her tangy sex against him. It was erotic to think that he had touched her so intimately.

"Usually I like having help in my undressing process, but since you are…tied up… I guess I'll have to do it on my own." He might have been punishing her right now but this was anything but that. First, he took off his shirt. She noted that he had gotten a little buffer since last time and that he had new scars. He took off his pyjama pants and boxers at the same time.

"Do you mind giving blow jobs?" He asked. Katara shook her head. She opened her mouth to let him in. He flicked the clothespins, making her gasp and then pushed himself inside her mouth. He moaned as she expertly sucked on him. This position was quite precarious as it limited her breathing – but Katara didn't seem to mind. He pulled back to let her relax but she just went on kissing his balls and licking what she could reach. "I am going to try something now. I want to shove myself in your mouth and watch you swallow me whole. Do you think you can do that?" Katara's eyes widened. She didn't even reply, she just opened her mouth for him.

She gagged a little bit as she fit him all in her mouth but she hadn't given any danger signs yet. He pulled out, and was surprised to see her frown. He quickly thrust himself back in, catching her off guard and continued thrusting down her lovely throat. Feeling his cum rising he pushed his shaft in until his balls tickled her nose and released his cum down her throat – he pulled out before he was done and cum came all over her face, breasts and stomach. She smiled at him as she licked her lips. He kissed her, tasting himself on her, and could feel himself getting hard again. She must have felt him too because she groaned.

"Zuko… I need you inside of me now!" She thrashed against her bonds.

"I think we've both earned it." As he kissed her, he pinched the clothespins harder on her nipples. She buckled in pain but he could sense that she was turned on by it because his bed was sopping wet underneath her.

"Zuko." He twisted the clothespins and licked the area around her tortured nipples. "Zuko." She sounded so needy. She kept closing and rubbing her legs together hoping the friction would be enough to let her come. Zuko noticed this and laughed.

"Naughty Katara." He pushed apart her legs as far as they would go exposing her completely to him. Katara's eyes widened. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen it, but being so exposed to him was a little…embarrassing. She was sure that she wasn't that beautiful down there so she foolishly tried to close her legs. "Nah ah little one. I like lookeing at you." He lifted her legs up effortlessly and pulled her toward him – she marvelled at his strength, being able to hold her up for so long as he sucked her clit was heaven. As soon as he finished, he kissed her clit and turned to the inside of each thigh and kissed it before biting her, leaving a wet mark on each thigh.

"So that you can admire my work in the future." He grinned at her. He leaned over her and opened his drawer.

"Now can I finally have you inside of me?" Zuko laughed as he grabbed a condom from his drawer.

"My sweet Katara, I think we've both earned this." Forgetting how snugly he fit into her, Katara trembled all over when he thrust himself in her. Over and over again, faster and faster – she thrashed against the bed, hands still tied as he pushed himself into her over and over again.

When they both came, Zuko took off his condom, tied it up and left it on the bedside before untying her. He kissed the red marks the curtain rope had left softly. He gave her nipples one hard squeeze before releasing them from their constraints. He licked her poor abused nipples, bringing back feeling into both of them. He then kissed her again and was surprised to feel her hand around his manhood pulling it to a full erection.

"Again?" He whispered.

"Again." She whispered back and wordlessly took another condom from his drawer. This time she laid atop of him and grinded against him a bit. She pulled back his foreskin and sucked him, top to bottom. She gave his tip a quick kiss before moving up to kiss his lips. She let her hands explore his torso fully.

"Katara…" He groaned.

"Now who's punishing whom." She whispered. Zuko's eyes flashed with desire as he grabbed her hips. She giggled against him. He pushed her back toward his hips and waited, quite impatiently as she placed the condom on him. Before she could even register what happened, he placed her over him; there was nothing sweeter than entering her silky, soft, wet folds. She grimaced as she took at off him in without any warning. Getting used to his rhythm, she rode him again and again until she felt his seed spurt through in the condom.

Spent, the couple laid down beside each other.

"That was fun." Katara turned to smile at him. Zuko gave her one of those endearing half smiles.

"It was."

"Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Katara."


End file.
